1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for measuring electrocardiogram (ECG) using wireless communication, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring ECG using wireless communication in which an ECG is measured based on electrical signals measured at different locations and transmitted using wireless communication.